Conventionally, as an electromagnetic relay, for example, there is one wherein, based on excitation and non-excitation of an electromagnetic assembly X, a movable contact spring 9 is rotated by a card 12 that makes a reciprocating movement by rotation of an armature 7 to open/close contacts (refer to Patent Document 1).
In the above electromagnetic relay, engagement portions 12a, 12b protruding sideways from one end side of the card 12 are engaged with notch portions 7b, 7c of the armature 7 so as to be supported.
Patent Document 1: JP4-272628A